greater_cosmic_butterflyfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyline Flower - Cosmic Dance
is a fanfiction made by Gensomura. The story is told from Seitekina's PoV. It's part of Gensomura's Cosmic Butterfly Origin fanfiction series, with this one being "Arc I". Plot Summary Chapter 1 It takes roughly 10 minutes before Kintaro Kanemura met Seijou "Seitekina" Taiyo. Upon meeting him, Seitekina thinks Kintaro is a girl. Little did he know the world is changing. Chapter 2 In this chapter, Seitekina finds out Kintaro is actually a boy. Chapter 3 Kintaro's presense resulted into the world slowly changing, with namely Kokona suddenly crushing on Seitekina, much to the latter,'s surprise. Chapter 4 Seitekina notices he is now one of the princes of CBK, but mainly focuses on what's happening with his siblings. He ends up dating Kintaro after adapting to the situation somewhat. Final Chapter Haru is introduced, revealing to be an oracle and working in the situation. In the end of all, Seitekina marries Kintaro, becomes one of the kings of CBK alongside him, replacing Saika Totsuka and Hachiman Hikigaya, who eventually retire. Seitekina thinks to himself how it would be like to be a trap like Kintaro. Story Chapter 1 FRIDAY 6:50 AM I was wandering around Akademi High School's plaza, usually thinking how my 3 years on the school was like...I haven't introduced myself? I am Seijou Taiyo. You can call me Seitekina. I was quite popular on akademi, people disccused about me! Anyways, i decided to walk up to Kokona and ask her what's up. "Hey, Haruka-san! How are you?" I asked her, curious and stuff. "Pretty well, what about you?" She answered. "Pretty good if you ask me!!" I responded. I decided to keep talking with her for a while, to the point we lost the time so eventually the bell ringed, so we went to our classroom, class 3-2. 7:00 AM We all sat down on the seats, the teacher was introducing an another student who is supposedly an exchange student from... Cosmic Butterfly Kingdom? What type of country of was that? That bullshit that i don't know aside, this student was a girl whose the hair was pretty long and also had braid hair, her hair was Lime green with hues of electric blue, as well her left eye being green and right eye being blue. The teacher asked to the new student to introduce herself. "Kintaro Kanemura." The girl said. I thought to myself, wasn't Kintaro Kanemura a tad too masculine to someone like the new girl? I think to myself that the girl could be actually a boy, but i chuckled at that thought, since it would be so silly to a boy look so feminine, pretty sure feminine boys don't really exist outside of fiction! (Writer's note: Yes, i am aware feminine boys do exist in the real world, i just want to Seitekina to not believe that there are real feminine boys there.) The girl looked at my face, she was like, looking into my soul. Was it my giggle that upset her? The girl walked closer to me. "Who are you." The girl asked. "S-s....Seijou Taiyo! N-nice to meet you, Kintaro-chan!" I said to the new girl while bowing my head to her. I had an intrest on her, but i decided to learn more about her. Maybe i can learn something really cool from her? Chapter 2 1:00 PM It was break time now, so i went with the computer lab with my friends Ryuto Ippongo and Pippi Osu. I sat down on a seat and booted up one of the computers. I decide to google up "Cosmic Butterfly Kingdom". It was indeed, a real nation, i clicked on the Wikipedia page of it and i looked on the page. "...Cosmic Butterfly Kingdom'', CBK for short, is a kingdom whose of gorvenment is a Constitutional Monarchy under Dynastic dictatorship..." Wait, what? Dictatorship? That can't be true...i feel bad for Kintaro already. I kept looking at the page. "...CBK is considered to be arugably, the most LGBT-friendly country, with an extremely big LGBT Culture." Huh, LGBT is really worshipped there, huh? I kept looking at the page. "...It is common to people from CBK to be "traps" (People who look like the opposite gender they are, for examples, males looking feminine.)..." What? This means... Kintaro is a crossdressing boy? That can't be true, "She" doesn't have a male voice! That's stupid! ...I decided to look at the list of presidents and vice-presidents of said page, it turned out Kintaro was labelled as a "Prince". I was confused further, "she" isn't really a girl, is "she"? I turned off the computer and went off to look for Kintaro, "she" was in the plaza. I was pretty shy, i tried to walk closer to "her". She suddenly walked up on me! "Hello again, Seitekina!" "she" said with a smile. "Is it true...that you are a crossdressing boy?" "She" nodded. "She" really was a he, Kintaro turned out to be a crossdressing boy! "A-ahhh... i see..." I nodded, trying to accept that fact that Kintaro wasn't a she, but a he. "Hey...You are pretty cute!" Kintaro said to me, i blushed. "T-thanks?" I said. Chapter 3 '''AFTER-SCHOOL The school day was over, and i wanted to hang out with Kokona today, so i decided to go to the cooking club to pay her a visit. Surpringly, she opened the door when i neared it! I was surprised, like, really surprised. Kokona never did this before. "Hey, Seita-kun!" Kokona said to me. "Hello! How are you?" I asked back. She blushed lightly. "Good!" She said, she whispered on my ear about going to the sakura tree behind the school. I couldn't refuse it, because i crushed on kokona after all. We slowly made our way to the school's sakura tree and once she reached there, she looked at my face, she was blushing even more from earlier. "U-uhhh...?" I was confused. "Seita-kun, i have to confess..." She said. My eyes widen a bit. "I...I love you, Seita-kun!" She then hugged me, i was surprised and began to blush as well. "I...I love you too, Kokona." I said, hugging her back. I decide to get much closer to her, and gently kissed her in the lips. We couldn't break the kiss for some time, she moaned into the kiss... When we finally break the kiss, i looked around and noticed Kintaro. Why the hell was he there? It was uncalled for, so i decide to walk closer to him. "Kintaro, this is private. What you want?" I asked. "Congrats on confessing Kokona! She liked you for a while!" Kintaro responded. I gasped. "Are you saying KOKONA loved me for a while?" I said again. He nods. "I see..." I shrug, and Kokona snuk behind me and hugged me from behind. "Hey Seitekina, follow me!" He said, and we three went to where Kintaro went: Near the school gates. There was a limo waiting. "Whose the limo belongs to?" I asked. "You." Kintaro said. "Eh?" I said as i stepped into the van. Kokona sitted next to me. I was pretty tired, so i decided to take a nap in the car. Chapter 4 7:00 PM Kokona woke me up, she took me by hand to somewhere, i quickly looked around and i was confused at where Kokona and Kintaro took me to. "Where we are at? I am confused." I asked. "CBK's castle!" Kintaro said as he opened one of the doors, and we all entered it. I decided to look around, and oh my, this place was really, really huge. Kintaro led to me to a room. "Wooooow! This room is huge!" I said excitably. "This room will soon be ours, and soon you will live here!" Kintaro said. I tlited my head a bit. "Eh?" I was confused. "I forgot to tell you this, we're both princes now!" Kintaro said. I gasped. "A-alright, but where are my siblings? Will they live here too?" I asked. "Yes, they will live here too!" Kintaro said. "I see..." I nodded, but then left the room, unaware that i'd bump into Atsuko later. Bam, i bumped into her by accident. I got into the floor. "I'M SORRY, SIS!!" I panicked. "...It's fine, brother!" She said. I got up. "Huh...?" I was pretty confused. "I said it was fine, brother!" She said again. I was pretty confused. But then i had the idea of provoking her by telling perverted stuff to her. "I confessed to Kokona, i will probably fuck her soon, haha." "That's nice, brother!" She said, taking me by surprise. "Wait...are you actually saying it's okay? A-a-are you...?" "Yes, brother, i am a pervert too. Because of you." I couldn't believe myself. "Gee, what's happening??" I asked myself. "I must be tired, so i'm going to sleep." I said as i returned to my room. I never understood what's going on, but what is really happening to my life? What the hell...? Whatever. I'm going to sleep. I entered my room and dived face first into the queen bed. I tried to fall asleep, but my concern made it diffcult to sleep. I couldn't understand why this was happening at all. SATURDAY, 7:00 AM I woke up as usual, and i got up from bed. Surpringly, Kintaro slept next to ne. And it appears he slept well. So i decided. I decided to go to the hallways of the palace, stumbling into my father, Masao. Like Atsuko, he hated perversion. Oddly enough, instead of his usual black pants and jacket and a red t-shirt, he was wearing a middle school seifuku that girls wear. The same one girls wore in Akademi. "Dad, why are you wearing this?" I asked. "Well, son, i had the sudden feeling to wear a schoolgirl uniform." "A-ah, i see." I nodded, but still couldn't understand what the fuck was going on. "Anyways, yesterday Atsuko told me she was a pervert now." I told Masao. "Didn't she tell you are why she approves of perversion, to the point of being perverted herself? To be fair, i am a pervert as well, too. Because of Natsuko." Masao said to me, answering my question. The answer baffled me less than Atsuko's, knowning my mother, Natsuko, is a pervert. I felt someone walk behind me, so i looked behind my back. It was Kintaro Kanemura. "Seitekina...I must confess..." He said. Ohhh boy, it's going to happen again. "I love you~" He said. I honestly was surprised, a boy confessed to me. Well, sure, i like boys, but i mainly love girls. I am a pansexual boy who can love anyone, really. "O-Okay..." I blushed like hell. Kintaro was really aware I was dating Kokona now, but why did he confess to me? I'm so confused. Clueless what to do, i decided to kiss him. Kokona saw me while i was kissing Kintaro, but when i turned to her, i was shocked "O-oh Kokona! This is not what it looks like!" I said. "Nah, i know you were kissing him. I don't really care if you are dating him, in fact, i support your relationship with Kintaro." Kokona said. I was surprised. It appears i got into an open relationship~! Yaay~! But this couldn't answer my confusion. "Seitekina, i also must admit this...I'm yaoi." Kintaro said, admitting he is homosexual. I was confused, what he meant with "Yaoi"? So i asked him. "Yaoi...?" "Basically, it's how i say "homosexual male"." Kintaro said. "Ahh." I was relieved. Final Chapter 1 WEEK LATER, 1 PM, SATURDAY I was getting used to the CBK. Now that i was a prince, i felt that a lot of girls would like me. Eh, who knows? I felt someone was watching me...No, two people were watching me, so i watched around my direction and saw no one. I was confused. "Behind you." Someone said behind me. I looked behind myself and there was this boy who wielded a Sword of some sort. He wore a white vest with an orange shirt under it. He wore a starless general hat as well. "Given the situation, you are still confused, correct?" He asked me. "Yes." I said. I felt that guy was familiar. "Your universe collided with us, the CBK universe. We are trying to make sure it's all alright. I am an oracle after all. Oracles can do whatever the hell they want, but usually they never do anything major unless they feel they have to. Or so i say." The boy said. "Ohhhh..." I was relieved again. "Oh yeah, by the way, you are marrying Kintaro. Don't try to fight fate, it's going to happen." The boy said. "Forgot to introduce myself. I am Haru Doi. And you are Seijou Taiyo, correct?" Haru said. I was surprised at the fact he knew my name. "Yes." "Okay, see you in the wedding." Haru said before walking off. I chuckled as i decided to walk to the garden, and surpringly, Kintaro was there. "Hey Seitekina, i have something to say." He said. "Say it." I said, he got in his knees and pulled out a wedding ring. "Do you want to marry me?" He said. I blushed heavily. I never saw this coming. Haru was right! I was getting married to Kintaro! "Yes, sure!" I said before kissing him again. 3:00 PM I was at the wedding already, there was several people there, incluiding my siblings and even Haru. Over the isle, i saw Kintaro wearing a bride's attire. He walked up towards me and the priest, who was Saika Totsuka. I had no clue who was him, but i didn't mind. "Seitekina, would you take Kintaro as your spouse?" Saika said. "Yes." I said. "Kintaro, would you takes Seitekina as your husband?" Saika said again. "Yes." Kintaro said. "Then you may kiss the bride." Saika said, followed by Kintaro kissing me. In the lips. Everyone else clapped. "Congrats!" Haru said. 3:15 PM I started to think myself, Kintaro's cute and all with these girl clothes, but i felt the urge to wear girl clothes too out of the blue. What it would be like to be a trap, crossdresser or whatever you call them like Kintaro? ...Eh, who knows? Me. So later that day, when we returned home, i asked my sister Atsuko. "So, do you still have that one-piece orange dress and panties?" I asked her. "Yes." She says as she goes to get it. She eventually returns and hands me them. "Thanks." I say as i go to my room, getting changed. I put the orange panties as well the one-piece orange dress and look at myself in the mirror and posed. "I look cute." I noticed Kintaro was looking at me in the mirror. Admitingly, i like this dress. Although i won't cease wearing boy clothes though. "Wow, you're becoming like me!" Kintaro said. "Thanks!" I said. "By the way, we're both kings of the CBK now!" Kintaro said to my surprise. My life changed from that point. I knew for sure i was going to get a bunch of girls after me. END Category:Fanfictions Category:Cosmic Butterfly Origin